1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutters used in the meat processing industry to remove the web from between the toes of a carcass.
2. Description of Related Art
Toe web cutters are used in meat processing facilities to remove the web from between the toes of a carcass, such as a hog carcass.
In toe web cutters of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,754, an inner hook-shaped blade is pivotally connected between an outer pair of side blades. An end blade mounted between two parallel side blades forms an outer blade unit that surrounds three sides of the inner blade. The outer blades and the inner hooked blade define a cut that removes the toe web as the inner blade passes between the side outer blades and past the end blade. A drive mechanism simultaneously pivots both the outer blade unit and the inner hooked blade to make the cut.
The tip of the inner blade passes by the end blade and defines a cut point. The cut point is at the maximum depth to which the web removal cut will extend between the toes of the carcass. When the inner blade is hooked, the cut begins at this point as the hook penetrates the web between the toes. Regardless, of whether the inner blade is hooked, however, it is important that the cut point at the end of the blades be correctly aligned relative to the carcass toes to ensure complete removal of the web.
Achieving this correct alignment, however, has been difficult when using existing toe web cutters. The difficulty resides in the fact that both blades move relative to the cut point located at a position that is midway between them. Often the operator of the toe web cutter will initially attempt to position the tool relative to the carcass by placing the one of the blade units in the correct position relative to the toe web. However, when the tool is actuated, the blade positioned against the carcass begins to move and correct alignment is lost. To compensate for the relative motion between the blade and the cut point, the body of the tool can be moved simultaneously in an opposite counteracting motion. The tool is relatively heavy, however, and repeatedly moving it in a counteracting motion is tiring.
Alternatively, the operator can attempt to initially position the tool so that the toe web is at the correct final cut point midway between the ends of the two blade units. However, achieving the correct alignment this way is also difficult as there is no part of the tool actually located at the cut point that can be used to contact the carcass and hold the tool at the right position. Even when correct alignment is initially achieved, because both blade units move during the cut, and because neither is in contact with the carcass, correct alignment can be lost before the cut actually begins.
Using either method, cutting is awkward due to the relative motion between the cut point and both of the blade units. Neither the inner hooked blade nor the outer three-blade unit can be used to easily see where the final cut will be made.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toe web cutter having a cut point that remains stationary relative to one of the blades so that the blades can be used to correctly align the tool relative to the carcass toe before the cut is made.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a toe web cutter having a cut point that also remains stationary relative to the body of the tool so that the tool can be operated without requiring a counteracting motion of the body of the tool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toe web cutter with a stationary blade unit that can be placed in contact with the toe web and the carcass to stabilize the tool relative to the carcass during the cut.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The above and other objects, which will be apparent to those skilled in art, are achieved in the present invention which is directed to a toe web cutter having a tool body, at least one handle connected to the tool body, and inner and outer blade units. The inner blade unit includes a pair of side cutting edges and an end cutting edge. The blade units are pivotally connected to each other and cooperate to cut along the side cutting edges and the end cutting edge to remove the toe web from the carcass.
A drive mechanism is connected to the tool body and drives one of the blade units relative to the other blade unit. The driven blade unit pivots and the other blade unit is stationary, defining a toe web cutting location at a fixed position relative to the stationary blade unit and the tool body. This allows the tool to be guided into correct alignment with the toe web by aligning the stationary blade unit relative to the toe web.
A trigger mechanism is located near the handle and is operable by hand while the handle is being gripped. The use of a stationary blade design ensures that the cutting location does not move after the tool has been correctly aligned. In the preferred design, two handles and two interlocking triggers are provided and the inner blade unit is a single hook-shaped blade, with the outer blade unit being stationary.
In one aspect of the invention, the drive mechanism includes a drive rod that is connected to the driven blade unit through a link. The link is pivotally connected at its ends between the drive rod and the driven blade unit. In another aspect of the invention, the tool body includes a reaction plate, the drive rod being supported against transverse motion by the reaction plate. The preferred method of supporting the drive rod is by a support wheel that is mounted on the drive rod and contacts the reaction plate to support the drive rod against transverse deflection.
In still another aspect of the invention, the link is constructed with a forked end and the wheel is mounted within the forked end of the link. The drive rod may also be constructed with a forked end, with the wheel being mounted within the forked end of the drive rod.